The treatment of tumors calls for the imaging of a target treatment area prior to and after administration of a treatment. A comparison of the two or more images is then carried out to assess an efficacy of the treatment. Procedures have been standardized to measure tumors in medical images from computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and positron emission tomography (PET). One such standardized procedure is response evaluation criteria in solid tumors (RECIST), which defines particular measurement criteria for each of the imaging modalities (e.g., PERCIST for PET, etc.) or tumor entities (e.g., Revised Assessment in Neuro-Oncology (RANO) for brain tumors, etc.). Most standardized procedures require a minimum tumor size, known as a measurable lesion, before response criteria (e.g., treatment) can be applied. In order to assess the dimensions of the tumor, a clinician performs a line measurement of the lesion to determine if it meets the minimum size criteria, known in the art as a “measurable lesion”. This adds time and mouse clicks to the workflow and is operator dependent, thereby increasing the possibility of user error. The radiologist also has to determine a slice thickness of the medical image to determine the minimum measurement criteria that applies thereto.